


Haunted

by ChasingJackwithOJ



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Mickey alone in bed with his feelings, aftermath of 3x666, angsty short, originally gonna write some smut but this depressing shit came out, poor baby, sorry - Freeform, this fic is literally mickey rolling around in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChasingJackwithOJ/pseuds/ChasingJackwithOJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey finally has the house to himself. But it doesn't matter, because Ian's gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted

Mickey lay on his back in the darkness of his room, a sliver of moonlight peeking through his curtains and crawling across the foot of his bed. He peeked at the clock on his bedside table. 3:35am. He reached over to the bed stand to grab a couple Kleenex, and wiped the mess of semen and lube off his hands, and then carelessly tossed the tissues on to the floor. Sleep hadn't come easy lately. 

The sweat that had seeped into his shirt and the inner liner of the sleeping bag now felt like ice against his skin. He shivered slightly, then curled on to his side, pulling the sleeping bag to tuck tighter around his body. 

"So fucking cold." he murmured to himself.

It had been four days. Just four. Since Ian had hopped the bus for basic training. Nothing compared to the four fucking years that now stood between them. And it was the bitch's fault, if she hadn't got knocked up…

His eyes focused on the unmade sheets on Svetlana's side of the bed. Through the sleeping bag he could feel the ridge where his twin bed met hers. He idly ran his fingers over it. The two beds had been hastily shoved together in the aftermath of the wedding by Terry who had decided that "you two honeymooners need something bigger to fuck on." Mickey had scowled deeply at his father's words. For some reason, he had forgotten that marriage entailed sharing his room and bed with the woman. But the cruel curl of Terry's upper lip when Mickey suggested that "the Russian broad just sleep on the damn couch," stopped him from saying anything more on the matter. Left without options, Mickey came up with the bright idea of the sleeping bag. No way he was going to give that woman any excuse to grab his dick. He had made that clear to Svetlana the first night they spent together. 

* * *

_Locking the door behind him, he faced Svetlana as she sat cross legged and expectant on the edge of the bed._

_"Let's get one thing straight." And he internally winced at the unintended pun. She raised one eyebrow up at him and looked pointedly at the finger he had in her face. "We are not gonna fuck. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever. You don't fucking touch the goods, nothin'. Got it?" He moved over to the bedside table to grab a cig._

_When she didn't answer, Mickey looked back at her to demand one. "Oh what the fuck?!" Svetlana had lifted up her shirt, those large breasts hanging out. Svetlana blinked up at him with mock innocence as Mickey's mouth made noiseless movements. "W-w-what the fuck did I just fucking say!?" he exclaimed exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air._

_"You are homo?" She asked flatly._

_"Fuck, just put that shit away!" he shouted, waving his cig wildly, and then he spun around so that he wouldn’t have to look at this woman that was now his fucking problem._

_"We are having baby together."_

_"Yeah no shit."_

_"You will be father. You must pull your weight."_

_Mickey took a long drag from his cigarette. "Yeah whatever."_

* * *

Pregnant as she was, Svetlana was still working at her little rub-and-tug. She was there tonight, and he had about an hour left till she came back. To do what though? He didn't quite feel in the mood for another round. A shiver ran through him again; it was freezing in this goddamn house. Mickey rubbed his hands along the sides of his torso furiously to create some heat. That did a little something, so he kept doing it. And then he found himself slowing his hands, running them lightly up and down his sides. The feeling felt familiar. He shut his eyes and could picture it - Ian trailing those broad hands of his trailing lazily along Mickey's abdomen and up his shirt.

It was that night before it all had gone to shit. For the first time, they had the time and the privacy and luxury of a bed. So they had taken full advantage of it. Ian had straddled him, laying soft kisses up his torso, ignoring all of Mickey's efforts of protests to this foreign intimacy. Mickey brought a hand up to his chest to ghost over a nipple; the memory of Ian's insistent tongue flicking at it until Mickey was panting and squirming for more. They had taken that round slow. Ian's doing, and not without complaint from Mickey. But all the foreplay must have intensified his arousal because when he came that night with Ian's dick deep in his ass, he sobbed and shook so violently that he had a headache afterwards. Mickey shivered again, and he wasn't sure this one was due to the cold. 

"Fuck" he exhaled angrily at the ceiling, and then abruptly twisted his body into a sitting position. Cross-legged, he held his face in his hands, and began to rub furiously as he felt the urge to cry well up. He wasn't in control. He was a fucking pussy and a fuckin' mess. "Fuckin' Ian."

He turned face down into the bed, curling his knees into his chest. He didn't know why he did it, it was a weird position for anyone to be in. But he could feel the heat of his own body radiating back at him, which reminded him of the warmth of that someone who was now miles away, probably not even missing him. 

So this is what loneliness feels like, he thought to himself bitterly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, kinda a trial run. Also, its a bit short, but tis what it is!  
> Leave me feedback/constructive criticism, I'd love to know what you guys think.


End file.
